


Falling

by ShyVioletCat



Series: Feysand Drabbles - MODERN AU [4]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23111050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyVioletCat/pseuds/ShyVioletCat
Relationships: Feyre Archeron/Rhysand, Feysand - Relationship
Series: Feysand Drabbles - MODERN AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1476350
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Falling

Feyre hadn’t meant to fall in, really she hadn’t.

Hiking with her friends was meant to be a fun, carefree event. Then she had slipped and fallen into the stream. And as if that wasn’t embarrassing enough she had managed to pull Rhys in with her. There were large stones resting above the waterline of the stream they had all successfully jumped across, Mor going first and calling back which ones were slippery or unsteady. Then one after the other they went. Rhys had stopped halfway and offered a hand to help Feyre, the last one in the line. But she had been stubborn and proud and refused.

She had made it to him, glaring at him as he smirked at her outstretched arms that swayed as she wobbled.

“After you, Feyre darling,” he purred, sweeping his arm out in a grand gesture.

Feyre had hopped to the next stone too late to hear Rhys shout of warning about the moss. Her feet had slipped out from under her and she had flailed, blindly grabbing anything she could to steady herself. That just so happened to be Rhys’ arm.

They had both gone down, Rhys landing beside her with a splash. He was laughing, Feyre felt her cheeks heat.

“Are you alright?” He asked propping himself up.

Feyre sat up, “Fine. Just wet.”

Rhys opened his mouth to say something, eyes dancing with mischief.

“Don’t. Whatever you’re about to say, don’t,” Feyre said as Rhys stood. He did as she said and kept his mouth shut but extended a hand to help her up.

Knowing her feet couldn’t be trusted she took it. Instead of letting go he laced their fingers together as they trudged through the rest of the stream, not bothering with the stones now they were soaked. The gesture in unexpectedly intimate. The two of them had been dancing around each other for weeks, both of them knowing the attraction was there but neither of them crossing that final line. Feyre because she was nervous about letting someone in again and Rhys… he hadn’t because he knew that.

Rhys stepped up onto the bank, shaking some of the water from his hair with his spare hand with such casual ease, his face entirely too handsome despite his disheveled state. It seemed that gesture was enough to distract Feyre and she stumbled, her toe snagging on the raised bank. With their hands still intertwined Rhys caught her, pulling her to his chest so she didn’t end up in the water again. As he did, their lips brushed, only for a fraction of a second.

Both of them froze, that brief contact seemed to scorch feyre to her bones, she felt warm despite the wetness of her clothes. Rhys hadn’t let her go.

“Feyre I —“

She didn’t know if he was going to apologise or declare his love for her. It didn’t mater, all Feyre wanted was to feel his lips on hers again, and she was tired of waiting, that accidentally brush wasn’t enough. With a tug on his collar she had pulled his body to her’s and pushed up onto her toes so their lips met. For a heartbeat Rhys froze, but then his hand was cradling her head at the nape of her neck to bring her closer. It was complete and utter bliss.

They could have stayed there for hours, kissing, drinking each other in but heavy footsteps were making their way along the path back to them, the sound breaking the trance and they pulled apart.

“What the hell happened to you two?”

It was Cassian who asked as Mor and Azriel came up behind him, all three of them eyeing their soaked friends curiously, especially when their eyes snagged on their still entwined hands.

“Feyre fell and took me down with her,” Rhys said with grin.

Their friends laughed, piecing together that puzzle and no doubt figuring out how to tease them about it the rest of the hike. It left Feyre wondering if they had worked out if they had caught onto the real meaning of Rhys’ words. Then they were all heading back on the path. Rhys still hadn’t let go of her hand, and she didn’t want him too as he sent an almost shy smile over his shoulder as he walked slightly ahead of her.

Feyre hadn’t meant to fall for Rhys, she really hadn’t. But if she was falling at least he was falling with her. 


End file.
